Amnesia
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Kristoff can't get Anna out of his head and when he hears she's with Hans, Kristoff is heartbroken. Set to the song Amnesia by the band Five Seconds of Summer. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Takes place after "Love's An Open Door". MY FIRST FROZEN STORY SO BE NICE PLEASE!


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Frozen or the song Amnesia. They belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I was watching Frozen for the 500th time and somehow I came up with this story idea. MY FIRST FROZEN STORY SO BE NICE PLEASE! Also, Hans is NOT EVIL and pretend for a moment that they have phones. There's a verse in the song I really can't change, so they're gonna have phones okay? Okay.

Summary: AU: Kristoff can't get Anna out of his head and when he hears she's with Hans, Kristoff is heartbroken. Set to the song Amnesia by the band Five Seconds of Summer. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Takes place after "Love's An Open Door". MY FIRST FROZEN STORY SO BE NICE PLEASE!

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Kristoff was there at Elsa's coronation, smiling at how beautiful Queen Elsa was. Her sister Princess Anna was adorable, but nowhere as attractive as the queen.<p>

Anna had met and fell in love with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He had charmed Anna with his charm and humor. Kristoff rolled his eyes at this and wished that Anna was his.

He remembered hanging out with Anna when they were young teenagers, right after Anna and Elsa's parents had died. Kristoff was there for both girls, but more so for Anna.

Slowly, Kristoff and Anna had drifted apart, which Kristoff was sad about. He cared for Anna and would always love her.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
>I thought about your last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted<br>And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine  
>Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?<br>When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the  
>Ones I wrote you?<br>Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<br>'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Anna had run into Kristoff in the Village Square two months after Elsa had become queen, tears streaming down her cheeks, ruining her makeup.

Kristoff held her, not saying anything.

Anna pulled out of the hug and looked at Kristoff, "I'm going to live with Hans now."

"You'll still write me, right?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded and kissed his cheek before getting on Hans' boat. His horse refused, but with some carrots and encouragement, he got on the boat, his ears flat against his head.

Kristoff went to the trolls and went to the den he had claimed as his room. Sven was there, eating hay.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<br>'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Kristoff sighed and looked at his phone, seeing pictures of him, Anna, Sven, Olaf and even Elsa, smiling and laughing. He found one of him and Anna with their arms wrapped around each other, goofy grins on their faces. He sighed and picked up his lute, strumming a melody.

Anna was looking out the window of Hans' castle. She was in the room that was to be her and Hans' room.

"Why isn't Anna around?" the trolls asked.

Kristoff shrugged and laid in his den, wanting to be alone.

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
>I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone<br>And all my friends keep asking why you're not around  
>It hurts to know you're happy, yeah<br>It hurts that you've moved on  
>It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long<br>It's like we never happened was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real how could you be fine?<br>'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Kristoff went for a walk a few months after Anna and Hans were married and heard that they were expecting a baby. He went to see Elsa, who was busy. She took a moment to talk with Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Anna." Elsa said, her voice full of compassion and understanding.

"Thank you Your Highness." Kristoff said.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Elsa please. I hate being called Your Majesty."

Kristoff sighed, "do you know where Anna and Hans live?"

Elsa nodded and told him a simple way to get there.

"I don't think Sven could travel that far. Can I take a palace horse?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa nodded again, "take Gemini – he's very gentle."

Kristoff forced a smile and went to the barn. He went to Gemini's stall and got him ready to ride. Kristoff then mounted Gemini and heeled him into a gallop.

"_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<em>." Kristoff sang as he rode.

Kristoff then imagined if Anna had married him instead, what their lives would be like. He imagined them married and having a couple of kids – boys if Kristoff had his way, but girls would be nice too.

Kristoff arrived at the castle and handed Gemini's reins to a page standing nearby. He then went to the castle doors and knocked.

A very pregnant Anna answered with Hans behind her.

"Kristoff!" Anna smiled, motioning for her friend to come in.

Hans smiled at Kristoff and shook his hand. The three of them walked to a private sitting room and sat upon the chairs and loveseat that were in the room.

_If today I woke up with you right beside me  
>Like all of this was just some twisted dream<br>I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
>And you'd never slip away<br>And you'd never hear me say_

"So, what are you hoping for?" Kristoff asked, looking at Anna's large stomach.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as he or she is happy and healthy." Hans answered.

Anna nodded in agreement, holding Hans' hand.

"Do your brothers know that they're getting a niece or nephew?" Kristoff asked Hans.

Hans nodded.

Anna yawned and rested her head on Hans' shoulder.

"Should I leave?" Kristoff asked.

"No, I'm fine – just sleepy." Anna answered.

Kristoff nodded, "I didn't bring anything – I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Did you bring Sven?" Anna asked.

"No – he would've made the journey. I rode one of the palace horses named Gemini." Kristoff said.

Anna smiled, "he's a sweetheart."

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<br>'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Two months later, Anna went into labor. Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa were there.

Hans held Anna's hand as she brought life into the world. She was tired, but wasn't going to give up yet.

Towards nightfall, Anna gave one more push and a newborn's cry filled the air.

"Congratulations, a princess." The doctor said.

Hans smiled and went to cut the cord.

The doctor weighed, measured and cleaned the baby before wrapping her in a blanket. He handed the baby to Hans.

Anna prepared to deliver again and toward dawn, had delivered a son. She nursed her twins while Hans allowed Elsa and Kristoff to see them.

"Anna, they're beautiful!" Elsa smiled.

"Thank you. We named them Kristin and Erik." Anna said, her voice hoarse.

Kristoff smiled as he held Kristin, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms. He then handed her to Hans and exited the room, tears in his eyes.

_No, I'm really not fine at all  
>Tell me this is just a dream<br>'Cause I'm really not fine at all_


End file.
